The Wiggle Way
The Wiggle Way is the 3rd episode of Series 5. It premiered on Playhouse Disney on February 21, 2007. Songs # Get Ready To Wiggle # We're Dancing With Wags The Dog (Live) # A Frog Went A Walking (Wiggly Animation) # Georgia's Song # Having Fun At The Beach # Romp Bomp A Stomp # El baile del chango (Mariachi Wiggles) # Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! Transcript See here Plot Clare, Anthony and Brett greet everyone. Song #1 - Get Ready To Wiggle Wigglehouse - Murray asks if you live in a house or a caravan. Wherever you live, that is your home. He shares about the time the Wiggles first moved into the Wigglehouse. Everyone was helping out with moving furniture. Dorothy helped Murray move a table. Wags moved a chair. Henry used his many arms to straighten pictures. Greg and Jeff moved Jeff's chair in one spot, and then another, after which Jeff immediately took a nap in it. Oh no, they're not done yet. Greg ask everyone to wake him up. 1, 2, 3, Wake up, Jeff! They worked on moving in more things. Then Anthony went missing. Where's Anthony? He has stocked the table full of food. Dorothy's Dancing Alphabet - Anthony introduces today's letter C which stands for captain. He directs everyone to Captain Feathersword, who does a captain's dance. Song #2 - We're Dancing With Wags The Dog - concert Greg opens a door and laughs. Jeff's animal of the week - He talks about kangaroos. They have a pouch where they hold their babies called joeys. They have a long tail and feet to bounce on. Murray and Anthony alternate words and introduce Wiggly animation. Song #3 - A Frog Went A Walking – Wiggly animation Murray introduces the next song which is a lullaby. Song #4 - Georgia's Song Greg introduces the next song and gives some beach preparation tips. Song #5 - Having Fun At The Beach Greg asks Dorothy what she likes. Dorothy loves roses and she loves to dance. Time to do her favorite dance. Song #6 - Romp Bomp A Stomp Greg and Anthony introduce the next song by the Mariachi Wiggles. Song #8 - El baile del chango (The Monkey Dance) – Mariachi Wiggles Animated Jeff plays a keyboard motif. Greg invites everyone to a Wiggly concert. Song #9 - Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! – Concert version Jeff says goodbye. Greg says Toodle-Pip. Murray says goodbye. Anthony and Wags say goodbye. Gallery TheWiggleWay-Prologue.jpg|Clare, Anthony and Brett MurrayinTheWiggleWay.jpg|Murray DorothyinTheWiggleWay.jpg|Dorothy MurrayandDorothyinTheWiggleWay.jpg|Dorothy and Murray moved the table HomeSweetHome3.jpg|Wags moved a chair HomeSweetHome4.jpg|Henry straightened the pictures DorothytheDinosaurPicture.jpg|A picture of Dorothy HenryinTheWiggleWay.jpg|"Don't they look straight everyone?" HomeSweetHome6.jpg|"Wonderful! Wonderful! Wonderful!" WagstheDogPicture.jpg|A picture of Wags GregandJeffinTheWiggleWay.jpg|Greg and Jeff moved the purple armchair JeffinTheWiggleWay.jpg|Jeff JeffSleepinginTheWiggleWay.jpg|Jeff sleeping GreginTheWiggleWay.jpg|Greg JeffWakingUpinTheWiggleWay.jpg|Jeff waking up MurrayandJeffinTheWiggleWay.jpg|Murray and Jeff TheUnforgottenWigglesinTheWiggleWay.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles GregandMurrayinTheWiggleWay.jpg|Greg and Murray HomeSweetHome8.jpg|The Wiggles looking for Anthony DorothyandGreginTheWiggleWay.jpg|Dorothy and Greg AnthonyandHenryinTheWiggleWay.jpg|"I found your blue friend." TheWigglesandHenryinTheWiggleWay.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry TheOppositeWigglyGroupinTheWiggleWay.jpg|Anthony showing the food on the table. Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet.jpg|Dorothy's Dancing Alphabet DorothyinTVSeries5.jpg|Dorothy Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterC.jpg|Anthony introduces the letter C CaptainFeatherswordinTVSeries5.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordDoingTheCaptainDance.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing DorothyDoingTheCaptainDance.jpg|Dorothy's Dancing Alphabet: The Captain Dance We'reDancingWithWagstheDog-TVSeries5Prologue.jpg|Jeff introducing "We're Dancing with Wags the Dog" We'reDancingWithWagstheDog-2004Live.jpg|"We're Dancing with Wags the Dog" HomeSweetHome12.jpg|Greg laughing Jeff'sAnimaloftheWeek-Kangaroo.jpg|Jeff's Animal of the Week: Kangaroo AnthonyandMurrayinTVSeries5.jpg|Anthony & Murray CartoonMurrayandJeffPlayingMatonAcousticGuitars.jpg|Murray and Jeff playing Maton acoustic guitar TheOtherCartoonWigglesPlayingMatonAcousticGuitars.jpg|The Other Wiggles playing Maton acoustic guitars CartoonJeffandAnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitars.jpg|Jeff and Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitars AnimatedGregSingingAFrogWentAWalking.jpg|Animated Greg singing Mr.Frog.jpg|Mr. Frog CartoonGregandAnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitars.jpg|Greg and Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitars Mr.FrogandMissMouse.jpg|Mr. Frog and Miss Mouse CartoonMissMouse.jpg|Miss Mouse TheCartoonNonrealisticWigglesPlayingMatonAcousticGuitars.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles playing Maton acoustic guitars CartoonPigPlayingGuitar.jpg|Pig playing guitar AFrogWentAWalking-WigglyAnimation.jpg|"A Frog Went A-Walking" (Wiggly Animation) GregPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Greg playing Maton acoustic guitar AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitar CartoonJeffPlayingMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Jeff playing Maton acoustic guitar MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar Georgia'sSong-2005Prologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Georgia's Song" TheWiggleWay.jpg|The Wiggles dancing HavingFunattheBeach-TVPrologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Having Fun at the Beach" HavingFunAtTheBeach-2006.jpg|Having Fun At The Beach|link=Having Fun At The Beach File:ColorTransition.PNG|Color transition File:RompBompaStompTVSeries5Prologue1.png|Greg and Dorothy in Series 5 prologue File:RompBompaStompTVSeries5Prologue2.png|"I love roses!" File:RompBompaStompTVSeries5Prologue2(AlternateAngle).png|"I love roses!" (Alternate angle) File:RompBompaStompTVSeries5Prologue3.png File:RompBompaStompTVSeries5Prologue4.png File:RompBompaStompTVSeries5Prologue5.png|"Dorothy, would you like to have a dance with us?" File:RompBompaStompTVSeries5Prologue6.png|"I'd love to!" File:RompBompaStompTVSeries5Prologue7.png|"Which dance would you like to do?" File:RompBompaStompTVSeries5Prologue8.png|"My favourite dance, the Romp Bomp a Stomp!" File:RompBompaStompTVSeries5Prologue9.png|Greg and Dorothy doing the Romp Bomp a Stomp File:RompBompaStompTVSeries5Prologue10.png|Dorothy giggling File:RosesTransition.jpg|Roses transition File:RompBompaStomp(2006)1.png|The Wiggly Dancers and the kids File:RompBompaStomp(2006)2.png|Romp Bomp A Stomp File:RompBompaStomp(2006)3.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)4.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:RompBompaStomp(2006)5.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)6.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)7.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)8.png|Murray playing the red Maton Mastersound MS500 electric guitar File:RompBompaStomp(2006)9.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)10.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)11.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)12.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)13.png|Greg and Murray File:RompBompaStomp(2006)14.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)15.png|Clare File:RompBompaStomp(2006)16.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)17.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)18.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)19.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)20.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)21.png|Ryan and Ben File:RompBompaStomp(2006)22.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)23.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)24.png|Anthony and Flora Door File:RompBompaStomp(2006)25.png|Anthony, Flora, and Jeff File:RompBompaStomp(2006)26.png|Jeff, Flora, Dorothy, and Murray File:RompBompaStomp(2006)27.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)28.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)29.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)30.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)31.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)32.png|Dorothy and Murray File:RompBompaStomp(2006)33.png|Flora, Dorothy, Murray, and Greg File:RompBompaStomp(2006)34.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)35.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)36.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)37.png|Dorothy doing the Romp Bomp a Stomp File:RompBompaStomp(2006)38.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)39.png|Murray and Anthony playing their Maton Mastersound MS500 electric guitars File:RompBompaStomp(2006)40.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)41.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)42.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)43.png|Sam File:RompBompaStomp(2006)44.png|Brett File:RompBompaStomp(2006)45.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)46.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)47.png|Anthony playing the blue Maton Mastersound MS500 electric guitar File:RompBompaStomp(2006)48.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)49.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)50.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)51.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)52.png File:RompBompaStomp(2006)53.png|Brett and Sam TheAwakeLittleWigglyHumans.jpg|The Awake Little Wiggly Humans LittleGreg,MurrayandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Little Greg, Murray and Captain Feathersword TheLittleWiggles,CaptainandhisFriendlyPirateCrew.jpg|The Little Wiggles, Captain and his friendly pirate crew LittleJeffandAnthonyinTheWiggleWay.jpg|Little Jeff and Anthony LittleGregandMurrayinTheWiggleWay.jpg|Little Greg and Murray BrettLee.jpg|Brett Lee TheWiggleWay-TheLittleWiggles.jpg|The Little Wiggles: Cricket JosephandLukeField.jpg|Joseph and Luke BrettLeeThrowingCricketBall.jpg|Brett throwing cricket ball LittleGregPlayingCricket.jpg|Little Greg playing cricket LittleAnthonyPlayingCricket.jpg|Little Anthony playing cricket LittleJeffPlayingCricket.jpg|Little Jeff playing cricket LittleMurrayPlayingCricket.jpg|Little Murray playing cricket MurrayinTVSeries5.jpg|Murray dancing File:ElBailedeChangoPrologue1.png|"Whoop!" File:ElBailedeChangoPrologue2.png|"Everybody, the excitement is building. It's time to go and see..." File:ElBailedeChangoPrologue3.png|"...The Mariachi Wiggles..." File:ElBailedeChangoPrologue4.png|"...sing songs in Spanish." File:ElBailedeChangoPrologue5.png|''(repeating in Spanish)'' File:ElBailedeChangoPrologue6.png|''(repeating in Spanish)'' File:ElBailedeChangoPrologue7.png|''(repeating in Spanish)'' File:ElBailedeChangoPrologue8.png|"Anthony, what song are they singing today?" File:ElBailedeChangoPrologue9.png|"They're singing the wonderful..." File:ElBailedeChangoPrologue10.png|''(Monkey sounds)'' File:ElBailedeChangoPrologue11.png|"...monkey dance." File:ElBailedeChangoPrologue12.png|"Oh, Anthony, you mean "El Baile de Chango?" File:ElBailedeChangoPrologue13.png|"Exactly, si, si." File:ElBailedeChangoPrologue14.png|Greg and Anthony File:GuitarTransition(TVSeries4and5).jpeg|Guitar transition File:ElBailedeChango1.png File:ElBailedeChango2.png|Cartoon monkey File:ElBailedeChango3.png|Mariachi Jeff, Mariachi Greg, and Mariachi Anthony File:ElBailedeChango4.png|El baile del chango File:ElBailedeChango5.png File:ElBailedeChango6.png|The Mariachi Wiggles and monkey's heads File:ElBailedeChango7.png File:ElBailedeChango8.png|The Mariachi Wiggles File:ElBailedeChango9.png File:ElBailedeChango10.png|Cartoon elephant File:ElBailedeChango11.png File:ElBailedeChango12.png|The Mariachi Wiggles and elephant's heads File:ElBailedeChango13.png File:ElBailedeChango14.png File:ElBailedeChango15.png File:ElBailedeChango16.png File:ElBailedeChango17.png File:ElBailedeChango18.png|The Mariachi Wiggles' heads File:ElBailedeChango19.png|Mariachi Greg File:ElBailedeChango20.png File:ElBailedeChango21.png File:ElBailedeChango22.png|Cartoon tiger File:ElBailedeChango23.png|The Mariachi Wiggles and tiger's heads File:ElBailedeChango24.png File:ElBailedeChango25.png File:ElBailedeChango26.png File:ElBailedeChango27.png File:ElBailedeChango28.png|Mariachi Greg, Mariachi Anthony, and Mariachi Murray File:ElBailedeChango29.png File:ElBailedeChango30.png File:ElBailedeChango31.png File:ElBailedeChango32.png File:ElBailedeChango33.png File:ElBailedeChango34.png File:ElBailedeChango35.png File:ElBailedeChango36.png File:ColorTransition.PNG|Color transition JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinTVSeries5.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard GreginTVSeriesConcertPrologue.jpg|Greg Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!-2004Live.jpg|"Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" FlowersTransition.jpg|Flowers transition HomeSweetHome18.jpg|"Bye-bye" HomeSweetHome19.jpg|"Toodle-pip" HomeSweetHome20.jpg|"Bye-bye" WagsandAnthonyinTVSeries5.jpg|Anthony and Wags Alternate titles *Home Sweet Home (Playhouse Disney title) Trivia * An instrumental version of Camera One is played in the Wigglehouse segment of this episode. * Brett Lee was the only adult to appear in The Little Wiggles segment in this episode. Promo Pictures HomeSweetHomePromoPicture.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles looking for Anthony in promo picture HomeSweetHomePromoPicture2.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles shrugging in promo picture HomeSweetHomePromoPicture7.jpg|A promo picture from this episode HomeSweetHomePromoPicture3.jpg|Little Murray playing cricket in promo picture HomeSweetHomePromoPicture4.jpg|The group in promo picture HomeSweetHomePromoPicture5.jpg|Brett Lee and crew member in promo picture HomeSweetHomePromoPicture6.jpg|Brett Lee in promo picture TheLittleWigglesandBrettLee.jpg|The Wiggles and Brett Lee in promo picture TheWiggleWayPromoPicture.jpg|Murray dancing in promo picture TheWiggleWayPromoPicture2.jpg|Murray dancing in promo picture #2 TheWiggleWayPromoPicture3.jpg|Murray dancing in promo picture #3 TheMonkeyDance(Spanish)-PromoPicture.jpg|"The Monkey Dance" (Spanish) Category:Music Category:Episodes Category:Series 5 Episodes Category:2006 Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:2006 episodes Category:Wiggles episodes Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 5 Galleries Category:2004 Category:2004 episodes Category:2005 Category:2005 episodes Category:Episodes with Lights Camera Action Wiggles